Echidna
by tragedy-muse
Summary: She will come back Body of a serpent. Head of woman. Echidna will arise and reclaim what is rightfully hers. She will come to conquer you, child of Achilles. No one survives when she wants them. Her place in this world will be redeemed.
1. It's Archie

Echidna

Echidna

DIVIDER

AN: Um, well I decided to redo the whole story because the whole '_Archie and Atlanta, Jay and Theresa are married!_' thing. It is really cheesy. So, I changed it. I hope it still is okay. R/R if you want to.

DIVIDER

Chapter One: It's Archie

"Gah! Geez, Jay not so tight! Are you trying to kill me?" Archie grasped the tie tightly wrapped around his neck and glared at his leader.

"Sorry Archie, I guess I'm just a little distracted. It's not everyday your mom gets remarried. And to Atlanta's dad no less!"

"It's okay, Jay. Listen, you know her dad's a great guy. Your mom's needed someone after your dad died."

"But so soon?"

"We're all here for you Jay. If you need to talk…" Archie trailed off, letting Odie fill in the rest.

"We're here, your mom's always around. Besides, you should be happy! A break from being a hero could be good for you."

"Exactly. Zeus knows you're overworked," Herry chuckled, clapping Jay on the back. Jay attempted at a smile. It looked more like a gas pain.

"Try to have fun? You owe your mom. And anyway, you'll get one good thing out of this," Archie smiled mischievously.

"What's that?"

"You'll get to see Theresa in a tight dress," Archie ducked as a pillow went sailing over his head.

Soon, the room was engaged in an all-out pillow fight. Chiron came in with a whinny of outrage.

"Are you all three-year-olds? I expected more from you. The wedding is in ten minutes!"

The boys began frantically scrambling around the room, putting on their ties, making sure their suits looked alright. A knock at the door.

"Jay, Archie? Boys it's time." Jay's mother, Anastasia appeared in the doorway, "Jay."

Jay went up to his mother, who held him at arm's length, "You look handsome, just like your father."

"Thanks… mom," Jay said awkwardly. His mother rarely talked about dad after he died.

"Are you okay?" His mom asked, concerned.

"Fine. I'm really happy for you," Jay put on a fake smile. His mom radiated happiness.

"I'm so glad! If you weren't happy…I don't know."

Jay felt a lump form in his throat but he ignored it.

"What is taking you so long Anna?" Hera's head appeared around the doorway, "Oh my. Well you do look stunning. Anna beamed.

"We'd better go. I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

DIVIDER

"Terri?"

"Yes?" Theresa asked, turning to face her best friend, who was clearly nervous.

"Do you think Archie will notice me?" She looked at Theresa cautiously. Atlanta was wearing a tight-fitting, simple black dress but, even as simple as it was, it made her look fabulous.

"He'd have to be blind to miss you," Theresa reassured her best friend and looked at herself. She was wearing what could be said, the exact opposite of Atlanta. A hot pink, strapless, "What do you think."

"I think he will be blind after he sees your dress."

"Oh shut up."

"Girls, it's time for the wedding. Are you decent?" Atlanta's dad, Cornelius peeked into the room, "There's my little angel. Atlanta honey, you look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks dad," Atlanta felt awkward. She hadn't had time to talk to her dad since he had told her he was getting married, "I-I'm really happy for you."

Theresa instinctively laid a hand on Atlanta's shoulder.

"Um…yeah. So let's get going. You know. You _are_ getting married today, Mr. Johnson." Theresa said, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued after Atlanta's comment.

"Oh yeah. That's right."

DIVIDER

"Here comes the bride…" Herry was singing under his breath, trying to keep himself amused during the five minutes they'd had to wait for the wedding to begin.

"Wow, she looks beautiful," Theresa breathed.

"Really, we're starting?" Herry asked.

"Yes. _Finally,_" Odie said.

Jay, Archie, and Atlanta were all up at the front. They had been asked to be Groomsmen and Atlanta, a Bridesmaid (because Atlanta's dad is a wimp and has no friends). The procession had begin and Anna was walking down the aisle with her father.

Archie shook his head. He was feeling a little dizzy. Strange. He wasn't supposed to get sick… Then, it was as if the time slowed down to him. Everything was blurry and unfocused. He put a hand on his head. Breathe. He told himself. Jay reached out a hand to grab Archie just as he fell. The crowd gasped. Most typical.

Archie's breath came in short gasps. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe. Everything, gone. He was falling. Holding on to the real world with only the feeling of Jay's hand on his shoulder and Atlanta's calling to him. His mind was swirling. What was happening. He couldn't be sick, he couldn't-Cronus. The answer came. Then, nothing.

Atlanta rushed to his side, "Archie, wake up, please. Wake up!" She was calling frantically, hysterically. He didn't respond. He was gasping, his breathing getting more harsh, frantic. Then, it stopped.

Atlanta panicked. No. He couldn't die. This couldn't be happening. His eyes opened. Dead, white. He rasped, "She will come back. It was foolish of the gods to think she would stay away forever. Body of a serpent. Head of woman. Echidna will arise and reclaim what is rightfully hers. She will come to conquer you, child of Achilles. No one survives when she wants them. Her place in this world will be redeemed."

Archie's eyes closed again. He shuddered and his entire body convulsed. He opened his eyes again. Bright, purple. His voice was shrill and menacing.

"Death will come to you all. So don't even try to protect him. I'm back, there's nothing you mortals can do about it."

It wasn't Archie. That much was obvious. But was he possessed, or had he gone mad?


	2. Archie's Insanity

Chapter Two: Something's Wrong

Chapter Two: Archie's Insanity

AN: So this is chapter two, I hope you like it! Does the new chapter one work better? Can someone review and tell me? Much appreciated

Atarah.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't think anyone here believes that I really own COTT. I'm not as good of an author as Mr. Goodchild and the others… sobs.

"Get Chiron _now_!" Jay yelled at his teammates, trying to heave Archie onto a pew. Panic ensued after Jay broke the stunned silence.

Jay's mother ran up to them, "Jay, what's going on? What was he talking about, is he okay?"

"I-I don't know mom. Just stay calm. Hera- I mean _Miss_ Hera will take care of everything."

"It's alright Anna, nerves got him. I'm sure he'll be alright. Chiron is an excellent healer."

"Alright Miss Hera. I trust you."

"Herry, grab Archie. Bring him to the study," Chiron's voice was stern, but he was covering up the horror in his voice.

"Uh, what?" Herry was shook himself out of his daze.

"Bring Archie to my study," Chiron repeated, he nervously wheeled his wheelchair used to disguise his-well-horse half back and forth.

"Oh. Gotcha," Herry looked down at Archie and reluctantly picked him up. It was at that moment that Zeus came in the room.

He looked at Archie and then at his wife, "What we need is more time, I think."

Zeus grabbed onto Hera's arm. She in turn grabbed Jay until they were all connected. Then, Zeus turned the dial on the timepiece he was wearing. Everyone around them stopped. Zeus had momentarily frozen time.

"We can't keep them frozen for long. It wouldn't be right. Get him out of here, _now!_" Zeus looked at Archie once more then ran out of the room, muttering something about getting something to make the mortals forget.

"Hera, what's happening to him?" Atlanta looked at Hera's face timidly.

Hera felt a twinge of sadness looking at Atlanta. She felt an irrepressible urge to reassure the pathetic face looking at her. But she wasn't sure what was happening.

She wasn't even sure he'd live.

DIVIDER

"Archie? Oh thank Zeus, his eyes are blue. How are you feeling son?" Chiron said.

Atlanta sighed in relief. Blue, his eyes were normal, blue, a deep blue like a well. She found herself staring into his eyes. Atlanta felt like she was falling into them. She shook herself. That was odd, sure she had feelings for Archie but they weren't that…intense. Were they?

"Archie? What's wrong with you?" Neil asked, clearly frightened by Archie.

Archie groaned and clutched his head as he sat up. "I-I don't know. My head…" Archie began. He was shaking violently like he would if he was cold. He hugged himself, "What's happening to me?" He whispered to himself, his eyes closed. He whished he could disappear; go away.

"The things you said, wha-what did you mean?" Hera looked at Archie cautiously.

"I-I, what?" Then he remembered. The things; in his head. Voices. They whispered inside his head, threatening to tear him apart from the inside out. He screamed, "No! I won't! I won't listen to you!"

He looked at Hera, scared.

"Won't listen to whom?" Hera put a hand on Archie's shoulder.

"Can't you hear them? You don't hear them." Archie looked at the heroes around him, he suddenly felt very small, like he was being examined. He tried to control his fear. The voices were only in his head, they weren't real. But his body wasn't entirely his own anymore, "They're coming closer. Coming. Coming to kill me. Go _away!_"

"Chiron, what's going on?"

"I don't know my lady. It's…most unusual. It's like he's gone mad."

"Come children. Archie just-needs rest, that's all." She couldn't fool them.

"No! No, don't leave me, if you leave they'll come get me! Death, death, death, death to us all! We can't escape!" There was a note of hysteria in Archie's voice.

Atlanta felt helpless. Helpless to help…him. She looked at Theresa. She was surprised to see her best friend so close to tears. Theresa was always emotional, but her and Archie had always been enemies. Theresa wrapped her arms around Jay.

Hera ushered the terrified teens out of Chiron's study. They could hear Archie's terrified sobs from the other side of the door. Atlanta managed to choke out.

"What- what's going to happen?"

"I don't know Atlanta. I just don't know," Hera herself looked a little ruffled from the conversation they'd just had. Jay asked the question they were all afraid to ask.

"What if he's right? What if death does come?"

DIVIDER

"Breathe, just breathe. It's alright," Archie whispered under his breath. He didn't know what was going on. He had heard what he'd said, but he couldn't believe it. _Was _he going mad? They couldn't hear the voices. Why could he?

Archie couldn't take it anymore. He buried his face in his hands on sobbed, terrified as he listened to his friends talking to Hera outside the door.

So they were afraid of him. Truth be told, he was afraid of himself too. No, he closed his eyes, his sobs becoming more terrified. The voices.

"Make them go away," He moaned. _Death, death, death, death, death…you will die mortal. Come now, just give up. There's no use. Your friends don't care about you. They didn't even stay to protect you. No matter, you'll all die…_

Archie yelled furiously, "No! No, you're wrong! They do care, they do, they do, they do …" Archie's voice faded to a whisper and he laid back down, covering his head with his arms.

Chiron looked at Archie and sighed. This was so confusing. What were they going to do? Cronus could attack any minute, and if Archie's insane babbling was true, they might have more than Cronus to worry about.

DIVIDER

AN: So yeah. I hope this chapter is okay. Archie kind of scares me. I think he might come eat me. –shudder-So anyway, can someone review please? I love you all! –cough- that's a little weird… Okay, I'm leaving! Bye!


	3. Siblings?

Chapter 3: Siblings

Chapter 3: Siblings?

AN: So I actually got reviews and I nearly died from the shock. Yeah it is sort of… depressing. I have no self-confidence. Whatever, I just hope this next chapter is okay, because I was kind of lost for what I wanted to happen… Sorry about the cheesy Atlanta Jay talk, it's sort of embarrassing how pathetic they are, really.

Atarah.

DIVIDER

"Jay? Are you in there?" Atlanta timidly knocked on the leader's door. There was a muffled thump and the sound of shuffling feet as Jay came to see who was knocking.

"Oh, Atlanta… what a surprise," Jay looked at Atlanta awkwardly. He looked at his new step-sister's face and saw that her eyes were brimming with tears. Jay looked at the floor and gestured for her to come in.

Atlanta went and sat on the edge of Jay's bed, fighting back her tears. She would not let Jay see that she was weak. They sat beside each other silently for a few minutes. Then Jay coughed and broke the silence.

"So Atlanta, do you need…um, to talk?"

"It-it's Archie."

_Big surprise, _Jay thought, but he shook himself. She needed someone to talk to; be glad she can trust you.

"I-I wish I could do something. He isn't going to get better is he?" ," She stood up and went over to Jay's shelf. On it were pictures of Jay's mother, his sailboat and hidden in one corner, a picture of Theresa. Atlanta picked it up and sat back down on the bed, "You really like her don't you?"

Jay blushed, " Uh…well yeah I guess," Jay put an arm around Atlanta, "I know what's upsetting you, I would be feeling the same helplessness if it were Theresa, but you need to realize something," Jay paused and took a breath, "Atlanta, you and I know that Archie, or any of us for that matter aren't going to give up. Archie is a warrior. He'd want you to stay strong. That much I know. He really cared about you; he'd hate to be the cause of your misery,"

"I know, but, I can't help it. Jay, I-I'm _scared_. What if he hurts himself; what if the gods or Cronus hurt him?" She buried her face into Jay's shirt and sobbed.

"Are-are you happy your dad married my mom?" He stopped. Why did he ask that? Jay mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he keep his big mouth shut? Atlanta looked up, startled.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I never really did know my mom, so it was only a matter of time…" She looked at him and smiled, "And at least he married someone who I know I'll get along with. And I'm glad that I got a brother as nice as you, even though you are a hopeless case."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Playing chess against yourself? Come on Jared, surly you can do better than that!" She flicked his nose and laughed. Jay smiled back. At least she was happy.

"Oh yeah, well at least my hair is still… natural," He groaned. My hair is still natural? Come on, that's sort of pathetic.

"That's the best you've got? Archie could've come up with…" She paused. They'd come right back to where they started. She gasped, "I'll… see myself out."

She stood up and was about to leave when Jay stopped her. She turned around and stared at her step-brother.

"I'm glad I get a sibling like you too."

DIVIDER

"Ooh… Hera's not going to be happy with you," Hermes was taunting, flitting around Chiron. He held a laptop in one hand, waging his finger at Chiron with the other.

"Is this really necessary? Archie's life is at stake here, can't we at least _try_ to work together?" Chiron was really not in the mood for more of Hermes' insufferable taunting.

Hermes hung his head and lowered himself to the ground so he was walking beside Chiron, "I know, I know. But you have to admit, today really isn't going our way."

"I know, and that's what worries me," Chiron replied quietly. Hermes nodded in agreement just as they reached Hera's solarium.

A nervous knock on the door told Hera that bad news had arrived.

"Yes, what happened?" Hera ushered them into her room and Hermes took a seat on one of the couches.

"Archie's gone," Chiron heard a large intake of breath.

"How?"

"I don't know, it was like one minute he was there, the next, gone."

"Were you watching him like I asked?" Hera asked, crossing her arms.

"Um, well you see, it was a really long day and I skipped lunch…" Chiron began.

"Archie is highly unstable, he is a danger to anyone around him, especially when _we_ don't even know what's wrong."

"Yeah… I was researching that," Hermes began, putting his laptop onto the table in front of him. He began to scan the millions of gigabytes of data, his eyes flying across the screen, "Ah, here it is! Ahem… Echidna, also called 'the mother of beasts' is…" Hera cut him off.

"I know who Echidna is, Hermes, it's the prophecy and the insanity that I don't understand."

"Oh, right. Okay, I analyzed what his 'prophecy' so to speak, had said. According to him, Echidna has been approached by someone, Cronus no doubt, and has taken on his mission of destroying the heroes. For some reason I think I may be able to explain, she has decided to posses Archie, and manipulate him into attacking his friends. I'm pretty sure that she thought his mind was weak enough for to crack with her mindless torture and it looks like he's trying to fight it," Hermes looked at Hera.

"But the question is, for how long?"

DIVIDER

_The question is, for how long?_

Archie stood outside of Hera's solarium listening to her conversation with Chiron and Hermes. She didn't know he was there, nor did she know that he was asking himself the same thing. The voices were becoming louder, more persistent. He wanted to cover his ears, block them out, but he knew it wouldn't work. He needed to get away.

_Come on Archie, close your eyes… give your mind up to me and it will be less painful. I don't want to hurt you Archie. It's those friend of yours I don't like. Let's silence them, permanently!_

Archie's knees threatened to give out beneath him. He grasped the whip in his side pocket. _No,_ he told himself, _leave it here. You can't hurt anybody if you don't have anything to hurt them with._

Archie threw his whip onto the ground. It skidded to a stop, the noise of it falling echoing through the hall.

"What was that? Who's there?" Archie heard Hera stand up and rush towards the door.

_Ah… now's your chance child, trap her when she isn't expecting it! You can't kill her, but at least you can sedate them long enough to finish off those pesky mortals._

"No! No, don't listen to her Archie, she's using you," Archie whispered to himself as he broke into a run. He heard the door to Hera's solarium open and Hera call.

"Archie! Archie, come back, whatever you do, don't listen to her!"

He ran faster than he had in a long time. Running past shops, turning corners, until he was completely lost in New Olympia.

_Why are you running, Archie? You know you can't escape the 'voices in your head'. Give up hero, give up and we can be the best of friends…_

"Stop it! I won't listen to you, you're using me!" Archie yelled out to the darkness. But he knew it was useless. No one cared anymore…

_Stop it Archie, _He mentally slapped himself, _your falling into Cronus' hands. He wants you to come undone, to feel lonely…_

He sighed and allowed his knees to buckle. Sleep, that's all I need right now…

DIVIDER

"That's right Archie, sleep. Tomorrow you'll fall into my hands and the destruction will begin," Cronus laughed to himself, watching Archie as he fought against the force that threatened to tear him apart.

_Oh how I love happy endings…_

DIVIDER

AN: So I hope that the chapter was okay, I tried… Um, so if you like it, review, if you don't, that's okay with me. And by the way, the last line is Cronus talking. This is my last chapter for a long time because all summer I'm out camping so I'll write out there but I can't post because of the 'no internet access' thing. But I will post um… my goal is five chapters… well bye!

Atarah.


	4. These Hard Times

Chapter 3: Siblings

Chapter 4: These Hard Times

AN: Well, this is chapter four. It's called _These Hard Times_ because I added 'These Hard Times' by Matchbox 20 to the beginning of the chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! It really gave me a morale boost to see that lots of people like it! So this chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviewed so far, and also to MidnightRiver, our partner in crime.

Atarah.

DIVIDER

The radio-clock said that it was 4:30. 4:30, another what, three hours since she last woke up. Atlanta sighed and stood up, draping her blanket over her shoulders. It's not like she would get anymore sleep, she reasoned stepping onto her cold, wood floor.

She stepped through the light of the moon, feeling the familiar pull of the sun, telling her to come and watch it rise. Atlanta walked slowly through the brownstone, careful not to wake her still sleeping friends. She was surprised at how well they could sleep, when they were in the middle of a crisis.

The fifteen year-old ascended up the steps, leading her out into the cold, fall night air. She shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around her, sinking into a plastic garden chair. Atlanta looked up into the sky, looking at all of the familiar constellations that Jay had taught her; it felt like looking at old friends. Friends, the word made tears well up in her eyes.

Atlanta stifled a sob, cautiously peering down the steps to see if she'd woken anyone. Silence; she relaxed.

The soft, golden light from the sun began to slowly work its way over to the rooftop where she sat. Now to focus on the matter at hand. She always felt calmer, more at peace at dawn.

_Morning falls like rain, into the city-life,_

_There goes another night_

Where was he now? Before they had gone to sleep last night, Hera had burst into the brownstone with Chiron in tow. He had guiltily told them that he had neglected to watch Archie and when Hera had tried to tell Archie to come back, he had bolted.

"_He left his whip behind."_

That was when Atlanta knew there was a tiny sliver of hope left. He never went anywhere without his Hephaestus whip, maybe, she held onto to her last hope, maybe he was fighting against the force telling him to kill them.

_Lose my breath in waves, _

_Knowing that every crash _

_Is bleeding the hourglass and taking the stride, _

_From all our lives_

Hera had admitted to them that she suspected Cronus was using Echidna to tell Archie to kill them.

Atlanta brought her knees up to her chest and sighed. At least she knew that he wasn't going to intentionally hurt them. Like that really made a difference. She growled to herself. Why couldn't they go do something instead of sitting here, _sleeping._ Every second they wasted, was less time for Archie. The sand was running through the hourglass, taunting her, every grain making Archie weaker and weaker.

Atlanta felt the warmth of the sun reach her bleeding heart and she was mildly comforted. It was silly, but Atlanta felt like she was the moon and Archie was the sun, warming her body. She smiled, knowing Archie would've laughed at the obscure Shakespeare reference. She hugged herself whispering-in the hopes that Archie would hear- that everything would be alright and they would all be together soon.

_Everyone keeps talking_

_They promise you everything_

_They don't mean anything_

Atlanta heard a loud thump and a cry of surprise. She couldn't suppress the smile that wormed its way onto her lips. Her friends were now officially awake, as Herry had fallen off the bed… like he did every morning. Sure enough, soon after the sun had fully risen and the smell of bread toasting made its way to her.

For a moment, Atlanta was tempted to run into the kitchen and rip the toaster's cord out of the socket and yell at her friends. While they were sitting there, watching the morning news and sipping their coffee, her best friend was suffering. But she stopped herself.

It wouldn't help anyone to start a fight with her friends. Especially when there was no reason for her to feel anger. She knew that they were just as worried as her, but they wouldn't be any closer to saving Archie if they skipped breakfast.

_We may lose our focus_

_There's just too many words_

_We're never meant to learn_

_And we don't feel so alive_

_Say goodbye_

Atlanta let the sun wash away the deadness in her body, but it was a feeble attempt. She felt herself emptying of all the happiness, leaving her horribly cold. And it reassured her for a precious second to know that her team mates were feeling the same way.

The team she was thinking about was currently slumped around the kitchen table, looking drained and pathetic. Athena hurried around them lifting pancakes, and attempting to lift their spirits as well. But no one could really listen to her now. She fell silent; knowing there was nothing she could do.

Odie was fiddling with his PMR, trying to get a lock on Archie location. Jay's head was barely peeking out behind layers of his polo shirt, his arms wrapped around his pounding head. He laid it down on the table, going over plans in his mind, getting more useless as he went on. Theresa was sitting stock-still in her chair, her hands pressed tight against her temples seeing if her sixth-sense could somehow produce Archie's whereabouts for them.

Beside her was Herry, hugging his teddy who was fraying at the edges. He read the paper, looking at the same sentence over and over trying to decipher what he'd just read. Neil was breathing down Herry's neck, trying to find mention of a crazy psychopath teen wreaking havoc on the city.

_These days are gone_

_And we can't_

_Keep holding on_

_When all we need is some relief _

_Through these hard times_

Atlanta's thoughts were brought back to Archie. She was painfully obvious of the fact that she could no longer fake a smile, pretend to be happy. Every ounce of happiness she'd once held had disappeared with him. She had never thought that the boy she'd always taken for granted would go, and wouldn't be coming back if he had the choice.

The tears were falling freely now. She was helpless to stop them, not that she wanted to. Archie had always known how to make smile. He had always brought her out of her sadness with his dorky, sideways smile and those kind eyes. She stood up slowly, hoping to keep her friends unaware of her presence. She walked down the stairs and into Archie's room.

_Move your hand in circles_

_Keeping me hypnotized_

_The power behind your eyes_

_Move around your bedroom_

She walked slowly to his bed, sitting on it and grabbing his hoodie. She cradled it in her arms remembering the way she'd felt when looking into his deep blue eyes. There was no hiding it from herself now. She was irrevocably in love with her best friend. Atlanta's light arms reached up and opened the blinds to let some light into his dismal room. She looked up at the newly risen sun, wondering if Archie was thinking about her too.

_Cursing the naked skies_

_You should be here tonight_

DIVIDER

Archie's eyes slowly opened and he looked up into the bright sun. For a moment, he forgot everything that was happening. But then it came back to him in one sudden jolt. The voices, they slithered back into his mind. He pushed them away momentarily, holding his head in his hands as he cried. He took his PMR out of his pocket and put it onto the ground.

He reached around his neck, pulling the pendant that always hung around his neck off. He pushed the point of it into the PMR and watched the electricity from it spark and die. The hot, wet tears fell down his chin and he realized how pathetic he was, saying his 'goodbyes'.

Archie reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a picture. It was starting to yellow around the edges and he smiled as he lightly traced the faces in the picture. First there was Odie, smiling as he pushed his glasses up his nose and put bunny ears over Herry's head. This was a happier time, a time of fairy tales. Now, there was only sorrow.

_Goodbye Odie, _Archie closed his eyes as to concentrate. _I know that if you were here with me right now, you would call me pathetic and dorky, so I'm trying to make this as simple as possible. I know you can use those brains of yours to find some way to make up for me. Sorry, I know I'm not good at this 'goodbye' thing, I just never dreamed I have to leave._

Archie's eyes opened and he looked at Herry. He was standing beside Odie, completely oblivious to Odie's 'bunny ears' over his head. He had his arms tightly around Odie and Neil, crushing them from his inhuman strength.

_Now that I know I'll never see any of you again it makes me feel like there was so much I could have done to be a better friend to you, well just about everyone. Keep the team safe. I know you can't hear me but, if there was any way, please tell them to not try and find me. I'm better off alone._

He half-laughed as he looked at Neil, grinning cockily at the camera and holding his mirror out so when the picture was over he could go back to doing what he did best-looking at himself.

_There's nothing really I can say to you that wouldn't seem fake or false. So I'll make this quick. Please, please take time to think each day about all of those girls you've driven away with your narcissistic ways, um I'll shut up now._

Archie mentally slapped himself. Why was he such a dork? But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him now.

Theresa. She was trying; she really was, to look at the camera. But Archie smiled knowingly. She couldn't concentrate on the camera when there was the boy of her dreams, Jay beside her. Archie could see the faintest tinge of a pink blush climbing onto her cheeks, as she snuck yet another peek at the leader beside her.

_Drama queen, we had always been rivals… but I guess I had always had some sort of respect for you, even if we drove each other insane. Look out for Jay, tell him how you feel. At least one of us can have a happy ending._

He looked at Jay. He was half-smiling at the camera, half-scowling, as he thought about what Cronus was doing at that particular moment.

He suddenly remembered that Jay and Atlanta were family now. He had something special to ask of him…

_Protect Atlanta for me, please Jay, keep her close to you and don't let her come find me. Love Theresa, give her a chance. I never gave Atlanta a chance. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let her come find me…_

He held onto that one last thought as he looked at the purple-haired teen, standing beside Atlanta. He had missed his chance. Now he couldn't even bear to say anything to her. Archie fell back down to the ground, his shoulders shaking as he ripped the paper into pieces, letting them blow away in the wind. His eyelids closed and he savored the moment of calm. It was the last he'd ever have.

_But you stand alone and cry_

_Say goodbye_

_These days are gone_

_And we can't_

_Keep holding on _

_When all we need is some relief _

_Through these hard times _

DIVIDER

"I-I think I've got it," Odie stared at his PMR in amazement and gestured for Jay to come over; "I think I know where Archie is!"

"Tell me where he is," Jay gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white.

"He's right…" Odie's face fell, "I lost it. The signal's gone."

"Can you lock onto his coordinates?"

"Of course," Odie pressed a few buttons and in seconds the red blip appeared again.

"Okay let's move. Archie obviously doesn't want us to find him or he wouldn't have disabled his PMR. Either that, or he's in trouble," Jay stood up to move but Herry blocked him.

"Maybe we should let him come to us," He suggested, "He might not be ready to come back yet."

"He could be in trouble Herry! We _need _to find him! Why are you so reluctant anyway?" Jay raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't know, it's stupid," Herry mumbled.

"You feel like he's trying to talk to you, right?" Theresa had a shocked look on her face. Herry nodded numbly.

"How did you know?"

"I… this will sound stupid I know, but I think he wants me to tell Jay that…" She trailed off and blushed.

"He wants you to tell me what?" Jay asked, confused.

'He, he wants us to have what him and Atlanta never had."

"What?" Jay stammered pathetically.

"As much as I enjoy this cutesy, lovey-dovey moment, we're supposed to be doing something, remember?" Neil brought the two out of their daze.

"Oh, right. I'll ask Atlanta what she wants to do; she was closer to him than we were after all. She should be the one to decide if we go after him, or leave him," Theresa reasoned. She walked up the stairs.

_(Ooh wah oh)_

_There's something missing_

Atlanta had heard the entire conversation from the safety and comfort of Archie's bed. She groaned. They wanted her to decide whether or not they went against Archie's wishes and found him. She whimpered, what would she choose? She wanted to see Archie, safe and sound again, but at the same time, would he be happy to see them? She was lost without him. Atlanta knew it, even if her mind wouldn't accept it.

_(Ooh wah oh)_

_You'll never feel it-but you_

She began to sob once again; she had never realized how much she loved him before.

_(Ooh wah oh)_

_You're gonna feel it_

_When it's gone_

But now he's gone and she knows…

_When it's gone_

Atlanta dried her tears when she heard a soft knock on the door, Theresa.

"Come in," Atlanta mumbled.

"Hey, I brought you some toast," Theresa glided into the room, sitting beside Atlanta and wrapping an arm around her.

"Not hungry," She sulked.

"Listen, Atlanta. I know you're upset, we all are. But now we need you to help us. Odie found Archie's location. But we don't know…"

"If he wants to be found or not,' Atlanta finished.

"Exactly."

_Say goodbye_

_These days are gone_

_And we can't_

_Keep holding on _

_When all we need is some relief _

_Through these hard times_

Atlanta hugged Theresa tightly and she carefully put the toast down and returned the hug.

"I don't know Theresa, I don't want to give up and say goodbye yet, but I don't want to upset him either."

"What does your heart say?" Theresa whispered.

"I want to find Cronus and beat the snot out of him," She laughed.

"Maybe that's what we should do, if we find Cronus, we might find Echidna and save Archie from her," Theresa said excitedly, "and if we don't find her, then we can save Archie."

"Sounds like you've been hanging around Jay, that's exactly what he would have said," Atlanta smiled, "But with more angst."

"Oh shut up."

_Yeah_

_These hard times_

_Oh no no_

DIVIDER

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Atlanta? He might be gone before we can return from Cronus' lair and look for him," Odie looked inquiringly at Atlanta.

She nodded fiercely, "If anyone knows how to save Archie, it's Cronus. Not that he'll want to help."

_Hard times_

_Hard times_

_Say goodbye_

_These days are gone_

_Say goodbye_

"Do we know where Cronus is?" Jay asked.

"Nope. We just hope he's in his lair boasting," Herry shrugged.

Which was exactly where he was.

_These days are gone_

_These days are gone_

DIVIDER

AN: Um, I know how cheesy Archie was… it was sort of pathetic, really. But spare me please. R/R if you feel up to it… The next chapter will be up probably in two days since it's almost done… I didn't quite write five chapters… more like two. Oops.

Atarah


	5. Sometimes, You Need a Place to Let Go

Chapter 5: Sometimes, You Need A Place To Let Go

Chapter 5: Sometimes, You Need A Place To Let Go

AN: I know the chapter name is stupid… but bear with me, again. I really, actually like something about this chapter! I know, it's amazing! I really love the Jay and Atlanta friendship because Jay is the cutest little motivational speaker, ever. So, yay, Jared! I wanna little Jay now! A tiny, three-foot Jay that can do my laundry and make me feel good about myself! Woo!

Atarah

DIVIDER

"Those puny mortals don't know what they're up against! So naive, they actually think that I'm so stupid that I would let Echidna get captured on my doorstep? No, she's hidden safely away…in their friend's weak mind. Maybe I should write a book…" Cronus trailed off.

Agnon stumbled into the room, whimpering and pointing.

"What is it, you fool! They're here already? Excellent…" Cronus' red eyes gleamed with malice and excitement. "No, let them come in; they won't find what they're looking for here anyway," He began to laugh; an insane, power hungry laugh.

He was interrupted by the sound of running and six teens burst into the room. They took a second to take their bearings, then they stood, weapons aimed at Cronus.

"Where is she, Cronus?" Jay cried.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Cronus smirked, his calm demeanor unwavering, "There's no need to yell. Indoor voice, Jay."

"We don't take orders from you, Cronus and you know very well who he means!" Theresa yelled.

"Ah well, it was worth a try. But, unfortunately, she isn't around. May I take a message?"

"Yeah, give her this for me!" Atlanta yelled. She fired a blast from her laser crossbow. It hit Cronus in the arm. He yelled in pain and his scythes magically appeared in his hands. He took a quick look around, trying to find a weak spot in their defense. But he was outnumbered and he knew it.

"Well, it's been nice, but I've got to run," He opened a portal beside him, "But, before I go, I hope you all realize it's hopeless. Archie's caved. He won't listen to you anymore. And I'm sure that when you meet him, you'll agree with me; he'll be better off dead."

Jay wasn't going to give up that easy. He charged at the portal but it was gone before he could reach it. Jay yelled in frustration, "Coward! Come back and fight!" But there was no way Cronus heard.

They stood there in shock and silence for a few moments. There only hope left now, was that Archie remained where Odie's signal was. After that, Archie _was_ better off dead.

DIVIDER

Archie woke up just as it began to rain. The heavens opened up and New Olympia was treated to a colossal downpour. He shook his head, chasing away the dreams he'd had.

He shakily stood up and tried to walk. Archie cried out in surprise as his feet gave out and he fell to the ground. Using his elbows to prop himself up, well aware of how weak he felt. What was going on?

He was scared; there was no point in hiding that from himself. In the back of his mind he knew that the fight for his mind had begun, but in truth, it was ending as quickly as it started. Archie's hands clamped into fists and his face contorted in pain.

_Relax young hero, _Archie smiled, the voice was so nice and calm. He'd have to be stupid not to listen to it. The voice was his friend, it took all of his pain away.

_Yes, that's it. Give yourself up; I'm your friend Archie. I don't want to hurt you; I only want what's best for you. Go to sleep and you won't even feel it._

"Not a thing?" Archie murmured his eyes half-closed already.

_Of course Archie, not a thing. Would I ever lie to you?_

"No," Archie shifted uncomfortably, like a little kid, ashamed at not believing the kind voice before. The world tilted, and Archie was asleep.

_Excellent… Your will is mine, mortal._

DIVIDER

"Herry, hang a left here and then at the next intersection, a right," Odie examined the directions given on his PMR closely and pointed the way to where Archie's signal had last been projected.

"Stop! Here we are, this is the place. Our last hope," Jay whispered the last sentence and prayed that somehow Archie would be waiting for them.

They didn't need anymore motivation. As soon as the truck shuddered to a halt six teens burst from the doors. Atlanta was the first to reach the spot where Archie may be, but she stopped in her tracks. Archie was there al right; but something was wrong, he was on his knees and muttering to himself. Atlanta listened and was able to pick up most of what he said:

"Not a thing?" Then another voice spoke, Atlanta looked for the source of it and to her horror it was Archie talking as well.

_"Of course not Archie, not a thing. Would I ever lie to you?"_

Archie spoke one last time; "No."

By the time Atlanta began to run, it was already too late, he tilted to the side and collapsed onto the grass; rain pouring all around them.

Jay ran out of the truck just seconds after Atlanta had reached Archie. He could hear someone talking and then Atlanta scream. The sound chilled him to the bone and he ran faster than he had in years, the team right on his heels.

She was on her knees beside Archie, his head in her hands. Atlanta heard the titans run up beside her and she turned to look up at them, her face wet with tears.

"He's still breathing…" She smiled, hoping it looked believable.

"We've got to hurry, get Archie into the truck, there's still time," Jay's voice sounded tiny in the roar of the rain. He gently grabbed Atlanta's arm and led her back towards the truck.

"It's going to be okay, you know that, right?" Jay said softly. Atlanta nodded, unable to speak. Her entire body felt numb, her head resting on the glass, looking out at the rain soaked streets.

Cronus had warned them… she hadn't wanted to think about that, but she didn't care anymore, not after what she'd seen. Cronus could be lying. She knew that, it was the fact that she had heard the voice, no one else had. It was her, Echidna and she now had control. What she would do with that, was up to her.

The truck rolled to a stop and Atlanta fell stiffly forward until the seatbelt caught her. She was aware of her friends talking, but she couldn't tell what they said. Theresa was staring at her, concerned and Jay was urging her to get out of the car. Atlanta grudgingly obliged and watched as her friends 'unloaded' Archie. His arms swayed limply as the group opened the doors to their school, looking cautiously around every corner for students, coming in on the weekend for extra credit.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the janitor's door came into view and the quickened their pace and stumbled into the cramped room after Jay had unlocked the door with his pendant.

Neil looked at the others, carrying Archie, Theresa with her arms around Atlanta who was in some sort of trance. They obviously weren't going to get anyone's attention. Did he have to do all the work around here? Neil sucked in a long breath and let it out in one girlish wail;

"_Hera!"_ The other's jumped and looked at Neil, who was huffing after the strenuous job of alerting the queen of the gods. The said queen, rushed in at once.

"What is it, did you- oh my. Lie him down on the couch. Where was he?"

The team sat down on the elongated couch in Hera's solarium with Archie between them and began to talk. Jay told Hera what Cronus had said and about their fear of Archie never recovering, and the drive up to the hill where they found him. Neil provided the sound effects.

"And we think that the only person who can help him now is Chiron," Theresa finished looking sadly at Hera, who shook her head.

"The only person who can help him now is you, Theresa."

"Me? Bu-but why?" Theresa asked, startled.

"It's complicated. Persephone left for the underworld this morning. She said that if we needed her, she'd come, but I'm sure you're fully capable, Theresa."

"What do I need to do?"

"Echidna is weak. She's been locked away for centuries and the only power she has over you is mental. She is inside of Archie's mind, and, if what you've told me is true, then Archie has already caved and Echidna is now in control of Archie. He won't listen to you, or even see you unless she tells him to. It's like with Arachne, only ten times more powerful. It's amazing that he held out for this long.

"What we can do, however, is push her out of Archie's mind so that he is no longer under her control and, since she is still weak, as I've said, you can destroy her and, well, we no longer need to worry. At least, until Cronus attacks again."

"Sounds like we've got a plan. Sort of, Theresa, are you up for it?" Jay asked, jumping to his feet.

"I-I think so, I can erm-enter his mind, but I'm not powerful enough to keep in contact and help Archie. What I can do, Persephone's been teaching me, is bridge Archie's mind and another's mind. It could possibly work with more than two, but I don't want to over-power myself," Theresa said slowly, thinking.

"I'll do it."

Immediately, everyone stared. Atlanta hadn't spoken since they had arrived and they were surprised at how timid she was. Jay looked at her sympathetically.

"I can't let you."

Atlanta looked hard at Jay, trying to break down his will-power, but he was firm, solid. She crossed her arms angrily, arrogant as the old Atlanta had been, but it was a mere shadow of herself.

"Why not?"

"I don't think it would be smart. You're tired, sad, I know how much you miss him. It's eating away at you. I can't let you-it's complicated," Jay sighed.

"It's complicated? Is that all you can say to me?"

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think Archie would have appreciated me letting you risk your life for him."

"Since when do you know what Archie would want? You're not him, you didn't even like him!" Atlanta screamed the last sentence at Jay, her chest heaving as she looked angrily at Jay. She failed to notice that the rest of the gang had been quickly ushered out by Hera, gathering up Archie as they left.

Jay stared at his teammate and-sister. The shock of what she'd just said showed on his face. Jay's face turned red and he spoke, calmly at first but his voice rising with every word.

"What are you talking about? I don't hate Archie. I just don't want you getting hurt, you're my sister, Archie would want me to protect you."

"I don't need anyone to protect me! I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm-I'm a mess," Atlanta moaned and she sunk down into the cushions of the couch. Jay sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Atlanta, it's okay. I'm sorry that I yelled at you, and no, you are not a mess. I know how you feel. But sometimes, the best thing to do is let go."

Atlanta nodded slowly and rested her head on Jay's shoulder, "I'm the one who should be apologizing, Jay. I was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know, you're scared. It's fine. Just talk. The best thing to do is let go," Jay repeated.

Slowly, a sad smile crept across Atlanta's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, you need a place you can go to, to let go of everything. A sanctuary. Come on, I need to show you something."

"Okay, I'm trusting you Mr. Leader-Man."

"Oh, so I'm a super hero now?"

"Yes, Leader-Man, so strict and stuffy, it's a super-power!" Atlanta giggled, allowing Jay to lead her towards the door of the solarium and outside.

"Shut up. I'm not that strict."

"Are you so sure about that?" Atlanta said, her eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Positive. I can re-relax," Jay said, twitching. Atlanta threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was infectious and soon, Jay found himself laughing along with her, his shoulders heaving as he gasped for breath, "Okay, maybe it is a little hard for me. But trust me, I would relax if Cronus wasn't still around."

"I know," Atlanta's voice was scarcely a whisper. Jay looked at her quizzically.

"What will you do when we defeat Cronus?"

Atlanta stared, taken aback by Jay's question, she took her time, thinking about what she really would do and what Jay would want to hear. Finally, she answered.

"I'm not sure. I think it would be sort of, weird, you know? Now that you're my brother and all, and it would feel weird leaving the brownstone. I'd miss the gang and how crammed we all are, you know. All seven of us…" She trailed off as she saw what Jay had brought her to see.

They were on a set of steps that led off onto a small platform that suddenly ended and the sea began. Jay's sailboat was tied to the small dock. She smiled.

"Your sanctuary?"

"Nope. But get on the boat, below deck and I'll show you what I mean," Jay said, smiling.

Atlanta got aboard the tiny vessel and walked down below deck. All she could see were a few wooden boxes full of food and a small cot.

"Jay? There's nothing down here, are you sure-" She was cut off by a creaking noise and she turned around just as the small door into the cabin was closed and locked.

"Jay? Let me out!"

"Just wait, you haven't seen my sanctuary yet."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It's a surprise," Jay's voice taunted her. She sat down on the cot and sighed. It would be a long wait.

DIVIDER

"Atlanta, wake up. Do I have to kick you?"

Atlanta stiffly sat up on the cot and rubbed her eyes, "What are we doing?"

"I told you I'd show you my sanctuary. Sometimes you just need to let go."

Atlanta nodded, slowly remembering, "So we've finally arrived? It took you long enough."

"Jay skillfully dodged the arm that came swinging at him and stepped out onto the deck. Atlanta followed quickly. She blinked as the harsh rays of sun scalded her eyes but she quickly became adjusted and she gasped in wonder.

They had arrived at a small sandbar in the middle of the sea. There were some tiny birds waddling around on the beach and pecking at the sand. It seemed quite normal, but the way it fit the term 'sanctuary', was the noise. There was none. The sea had stopped rushing, splashing down and slapping onto the shore. The birds were silent and even though it was midday, Atlanta somehow knew it never was too warm or too cold here. The water was a pure blue and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Atlanta stumbled off of the boat, and then she realized that none of this was the reason this was Jay's sanctuary.

On the other side of the boat there was a small cluster of trees. When she entered the heart of them, she noticed that the sand here had depressed and small pool of water had formed. On the edges of the pool the sand had bunched together into something resembling a seat. Atlanta gingerly sat down and stared around in awe as Jay appeared.

"Your sanctuary…" Atlanta whispered.

"It's not just mine. I showed it to you. It's yours now, too."

They sat in silence for a moment and that's when Atlanta realized that in this small nest, the sounds had returned. But they weren't fighting each other like they did when you usually went sailing. The water gently cascaded onto the shoreline and the birds gently sang, in time with the water. It was perfect.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay's voice was quiet, unwilling to spoil the peace.

"Archie…"

"Of course."

"I miss him, but I guess now it makes me realize how much I need him. I remember the time when we all thought Archie had been kidnapped by Cronus and you organized that huge search party and when we finally found him he was in his closet hiding because Neil had persuaded him…" Atlanta trailed off, laughing silently to herself. Jay finished her sentence.

"To dye his hair bright yellow, yeah," Jay smiled back at her, and for a moment they both forgot the predicament they were in.

"When I get to talk to him again, I promise that I'll tell him I love him," Atlanta whispered and Jay wrapped an arm around her and they talked.

They remembered everything that they had encountered from the day they had arrived. From the Gorgon's to Neil's horrible singing voice, and for a moment, Atlanta remembered how she used to be and was truly happy. She reminisced and for the first time in forever she had found her perfect rock, the one person he could go to when Archie wasn't there.

She had found her sanctuary in Jay.

DIVIDER

AN: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that chappie. I liked writing it. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I'm sorta busy so don't get your hopes up. I'm sorry if you noticed any Atlanta/Jay in there. Jayla has already pointed it out to me, but Atlanta really needed someone to talk to when Archie's not there. I tried to add as much A/A as possible. Was is okay? r/r, please.


End file.
